UNDERFRESH THE VIRUS
by mrdadguy
Summary: Backstory: There are many alternative universes in the Multiverse, including a few special ones, like Errortale, Underfresh and Underswap. When Underswap Sans is stuck in the void with all the other Sans, A new mysterious Sans appears, and Swap Sans needs to find a way to save everyone before its too late. [Please note that this is a first person story and I will be talking in the
1. Chapter 1

Undertale is owned by Toby Fox

Underfresh. [T.H.E V.I.R.U.S]

Backstory: There are many alternative universes in the Multiverse, including a few special ones, like Errortale, Underfresh and Underswap. When Underswap Sans is stuck in the void with all the other Sans, A new mysterious Sans appears, and Swap Sans needs to find a way to save everyone before its too late.

[Please note that this is a first person story and I will be talking in the context of Swap Sans.]

 **CHAPTER ONE**

I hear my footsteps echo throughout the empty void. I can't remember the last time I saw colours, and objects. I can't remember when I saw my brother Papyrus. I sigh. I can't worry about all of this no more, im a prisoner in here for eternity. Im alone but I always here other people screaming, but I can never find them. I wonder why Error would trap me down here, or why won't he let me or anyone else go. Maybe he is just upset, or hurt. I know I could never do this to anyone.

I remember the day when Error took me away from my Universe. It was one peaceful day out in Snowdin, and the Human Frisk arrived. Then I just fell in here, to be faced by him. But oh well. I know I can't escape, I just wish I could say goodbye to my brother Paps, if he is still alive. Suddenly I hear a noise echo through the nothingness, and I immediately run towards the sound because I know who is here. I look forward and I see him. Error signs float around him, his black colour and that unforgettable smile he never seems to wipe of his face.

"Error your back! H-How are you?" I ask him. I hear a small sigh come out of his mouth, and he replies. "H-Ha-Hah-hA H-Hello B-Lue Berry. I-I am O-Kay… JuSt annO-yed over all The-se freak A-U accidents!" I put on a fake smile. I murmur "Oh… Well it should get better soon." He nods his head. "I-I guess.. Your rIght… Anyw-ays I need- to s..ort something out. Don't do anything to an-noy me or I w-ont give yo-u my su-prise." My smile expands on my face, and I shout "A surprise Error? Thank you!". I see him smile and then, he turns into nothing as he teleports away.

Slowly I start walking, thinking what my surprise could be, maybe I would be able to escape! Maybe I-. I suddenly freeze as I hear footstep echoes getting closer and closer towards me. I quickly turn my head, but no one was there. I realise that Error didn't close his portal into a AU. "Oh no…" I whisper. Before I could take a step forward, I hear a voice murmur something behind me. " E." I suddenly stop, and I slowly turn my body round, and I suddenly freeze. "Hey Broski, What's up?" My body doesn't know how to react, so I end up tumbling back and falling onto the floor. He murmurs something else "Broski, don't be scared it's me, your buddy chum pal!" I stop as I see his bright neon colours, and I then notice his shades saying 'Y.O.L.O'.

Before I can get up, he puts his foot on my ribcage, and I can't get up. "Now Broski, Where is that Unfresh Error at? Me and him didn't get to finish our UnRad conversation earlier." He says with a smile on his face. I build up the courage to reply back to him "I-I won't tell you! He is my friend…. Please don't hurt him!" I see him sigh, and then he replies back to me, looking at me with a terrifying stare. "Heh…. That's totally UnRad dude to not tell me… But I guess you're his friend, so If I play around with you, he will surely come by, to save his precious friends." I suddenly loose the smile on my face, as he looks down on me, and he slowly takes his glasses off. Purple ooze drips down from his eyes onto my face.

"H-Hey.. Blu-E beRR y! W-WheRe arE Yo-" I Open my eyes, to see Sanzy away from my face, and looking at Error. The purple ooze makes me weak, and so I just lay there listening to their conversation. Before I can get up, I hear the noise of Gaster blasters surrounding me. I try to call out, but immense pain covers me and all I can here is a loud scream, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I feel my body being strung my strings. I slowly come back into reality. I slowly open my eyes to see rainbow threads around me, and the floor way below me. I slowly move my head up, and I suddenly stop as an abomination floats in front of me. "Boo Broski!" He shouts. I suddenly try to move back, and my expression turns into fear. I look at him slowly, His eyes seem rainbow coloured, but in the shape of Error. His body glitching, but neon colours surround him. "P-Please whatever you are…. Leave Error ALONE!" I shout. His smile widens on his face and he murmurs "No can do Broski! Anyways. It was nice of you to join us all dude!" He moves, and I see a version of my body, but younger. Like the smol version of me. I violently shake to try and get out of the strings and to save him.

Error Sanzy drifts over to the Smol Sans and I try to hold back my shouting. "no… no… No… No… NO!" I feel strings covering my mouth, and only noises echo out of my mouth. "Hey Kiddy. Its me your friend Broski. Stop crying and just look at me okay?" I hear him say. I violently shake, knowing that the kid is going to get hurt. "O-Okay… " I hear the innocent child say. My eyes widen as I see this neon and sparkly gas, conceal them. "N-N… N.N!" I try to call out and to do something, but I was weak, I couldn't help the innocent child.

Slowly a tear rolled down my face as I saw the child's emotionless body and face. Violently I try to escape the strings until he says something. "Broski… why the scared face, Everyone else is just like this unfresh kid. But don't worry dude! Im going to make them all Super rad, soon you will be rad too!" Suddenly all these different Sans drop down like puppets around me. One with a golden tooth. One with a blue jacket. One with paint dripping from there head. He comes close to me, and I suddenly realise my arm is free. He says "Any last words Broski, before you become Super Rad?". I look at his face, and I murmur "Look… Y-You don't need to do this… If you want to…. Talk we can". He chuckles and his laugh fills up the void. "No can do Broski. Cya later."

Before he can do anything, I use my hand to summon up a Gaster blaster, and it deystroys the strings. I drop down to the floor, and it feels like all my bones are about to shatter. I don't give up and I run towards the exit, the portal that can take me out of here. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my side, and I see that something had cut me, but I don't stop running. " E!" I hear behind me. I jump for the portal before it closes, and I hear it slam shut behind me.


End file.
